Was it real?
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: Five years after she visited the Labyrinth to save her brother, Sarah is still wondering... chapter 3 reloaded
1. Reality Sets In

DISCLAIMER: Property of Jim Henson Studios and David Bowie. The plot is mine. Enjoy!  
  
*Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here. To the castle beyond the Goblin City To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom as great.*  
  
An old red leather book, white medieval gown, rain and a wet dog.  
  
*I wish the goblins would come and take you away..right now!*  
  
Furry disgusting creatures  
  
*You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King.*  
  
A tall, imposing handsome man.  
  
*You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us...forever...Such a pity.*  
  
A clock spinning..thirteen hours  
  
*How are you enjoying my labyrinth? It's a piece of cake.*  
  
Changed lipstick moved and holes that led to oubliettes.  
  
*That's not fair! You say that so often.I wonder what your basis for comparison is. The Labyrinth's a piece of cake? Let's see you deal with this slice.*  
  
A wheeling cart of spinning blades and metal.  
  
*I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside-down and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me.*  
  
A dark space with a broken labyrinth.  
  
*Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great.*  
  
Concentration, words.  
  
*Look what I'm offering you.your dreams. I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want.*  
  
Ballroom, crystal white gown, dancing, masks..  
  
*Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. *  
  
Crystals, peaches, supple leather gloves, spiky blond hair.  
  
*You have no power over me! *  
  
Sarah Williams sat up quickly, her breath erratic. She looked around, expecting to see an owl flying above her head. She slowed her breathing, noticing that her bedroom was no different from when she went to bed. She shook her head.  
  
"Sarah Analise! Control yourself. They were just childless dreams, provoked by your guilt of being angry at Toby. Stop it!" she reprimanded herself to the open air of her bedroom. She flung back the covers and went to her dresser for a new set of nightclothes, as hers were soaked with sweat. She glanced at the clock and saw it was six. Groaning, she reached for a towel instead of new clothes. Hurrying into the bathroom, Sarah showered. She was quick about it and finished in ten minutes. The twenty-five year old actress dressed quickly, throwing a pair of flare jeans and a soft peach angora sweater on. She quickly applied make-up and braided her hair. She grabbed her bag and hustled out of her apartment and to her Honda Civic. She began her three-hour drive to New York City for her rehearsal call.  
  
Sarah watched the road slip by her as she listened to the radio. She pulled out her CDs and slipped in RENT. The track clicked and Sarah expected the words, "December 24th, nine pm" to blast out instead a soothing voice crooned:  
  
There's such a sad love  
  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
  
Open and closed within your eyes  
  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
  
There's such a fooled heart  
  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
  
A love that will last within your heart  
  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
  
Sarah's eyes widened and she quickly flipped the song. She was horrified to hear:  
  
How you turned my world, you precious thing  
  
You starve and near exhaust me  
  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
  
I move the stars for no one  
  
You've run so long  
  
You've run so far  
  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
  
Just as I can be so cruel  
  
Sarah, trying to control the car with her shaking hands, slapped at the CD player. Finally, it stopped. Sarah steered the car to the rest stop that was ahead. She turned the car off and slipped her head into her hands. His voice rang in her head.  
  
"How did that get onto my RENT CD?" asked Sarah. She knew now was as good as time as any to relive that time she thought was a dream. She quickly dug into her bag for her cigarettes and gasped. Jerking her hand back as if burned, she sent the red leather book flying. She peered over at it and cautiously picked it up.  
  
"I haven't seen this in five years," she whispered, fingering the gold lettering that spelled The Labyrinth on the front. She opened it and skimmed through. She got to the end with the confrontation with the Goblin King and the words slipped through her lips.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great," she recited. "You have no power over me." Suddenly, a face came into her head, a face with mismatched eyes and blond hair and an infuriating smirk of nobility.  
  
"The Goblin King," she whispered. Was it just a dream? Was it real? She looked at the pages of the book. Only one way to find out. She closed her eyes. "I wish the goblins would come and take me away. Right now."  
  
A/N: The quotes came from scifiscripts.com and the song lyrics from teenagewildlife.com. PLEASE.REVIEW!! 


	2. Down in the Underground

Chapter Two: Down in the Underground  
  
Sarah groaned and put her hand to her head. She sat up slowly. She looked around. She was in a dark earthen cave. She recognized this place. It was an oubliette. She pulled herself off the dusty floor and saw in the candlelight the room, as Hoggle had put it, "a place you put people to forget about them".  
  
"Why did the goblins bring me here?" she thought, dusting herself off. Was this the same one she had been in with the so-called "helping" hands? She looked up and saw no hole. She sighed. How would she get out? She sat on a rock and thought of her time in the Labyrinth. She really had missed her friends, whether she would admit that the Labyrinth was real or not. She thought of the time in the oubliette, then she realized "Duh! I've been in this situation before. Didn't Hoggle say there was a door?"  
  
Sarah went over to the wall and felt along the floor with her foot until she hit something. She leaned over and felt the rough wood under her fingers. She smiled and lifted the door. She placed it against the wall and pulled at the handle. She was amazed that on the first try she was out of the oubliette. She hurried down the slimy corridor to the junction she and Hoggle had encountered Jareth at. She turned left and down a ways was the broken wall that they had escaped from. She began to climb the ladder, knowing she would come out in the middle of the Labyrinth. Again the question crossed her mind, "Why did the goblins drop me in an obliette? Why didn't Jareth come?"  
  
Sarah reached the top and climbed out of the pottery. She looked around at the Labyrinth. It was the same, yet there was a strange vibe in the air. She looked around a wall and was shocked at what she saw. There were two guards. Not just any guards, HUMAN guards. Dressed in white with a sun symbol on the uniform, the guards stood at attention. Behind them was a door. She looked down at her jeans and sweater.  
  
"I can't walk around here like this. I wish I had proper attire," said Sarah, knowing something wasn't right. Suddenly, Sarah felt warm and looked quickly at herself. She wore the dress she had been wearing the night Jareth came to get Toby. She took a deep breath and stepped out around the corner. She came up to a guard.  
  
"I would like entrance." The guard looked at her.  
  
"Are you Lady Corintha?"  
  
"Yes, that is I. Lady Corintha," Sarah said, thinking quickly.  
  
"Go in and talk to Franz. He will take you to the slaves." The guard opened the door and Sarah entered. It was a long way down a corridor to a large room. A small wiry man sat behind a desk. He looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am Lady Corinth. I am here to pick out a slave," Sarah said. The man nodded and opened a door and started down yet another corridor. She followed.  
  
Sarah stood behind the bald man as he fished out a large silver key. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Sarah was horrified to see hundreds of cells with haunting eyes swimming in sockets looking back at her. A tall fat man came up to them.  
  
"Hemel, this is the lady. Her husband has placed a sum for a slave. My Lady, go pick your choice."  
  
Sarah stepped forward. She felt tears prick her eyes, but blinked quickly. She began to grow angry.  
  
'Was this Jareth's doing?' She halted in front of a cell and gasped. In the cell, sat a small hunched figure.  
  
"Hoggle?"  
  
A/N: I know it's short.sorry. Reviews please! "Please sir can I have some more? MORE!!!!?????" Yeah more! (from Oliver!) 


	3. A Freedom of Sorts

DISCLAIMER: I own not these characters. Just the plot  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I had a really hectic summer. So, on with the story...when we left our characters...  
  
Chapter Three: A Freedom of Sorts  
  
Sarah's brown eyes took in the ragged silohette of her friend. She looked over at Franz. He seemed unconcerned with her, as he spoken with Hemel. She took a deep breath and put on a regal air. She was an actress after all.  
  
"Yes, my Lady?" he asked. Sarah pointed her finger at Hoggle.  
  
"I want him." Franz's eyes widened.  
  
"M'lady, He is worthless. You will get no work out of him," the slave trader said.  
  
"Do you wish me to take my business elsewhere?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and hoping this wasn't the only slave house in the Underground. She could see his cheeks color slightly as he pulled out his keys.  
  
"No, your Ladyship," he muttered and found the correct key. He unlocked the door and growled at Hoggle, "Get up, slave. You have a new mistress." Hoggle turned weak eyes up to Sarah, recognition dawning on him. Sarah shook her head.  
  
"Come on, you!" Hoggle stood and hobbled out of the cell. Franz handed Sarah a small bronze key.  
  
"This is for his shackles," he said. Sarah nodded, ill at the thought. They went up to the front desk they had passed earlier and registered Hoggle. When finished, Sarah led Hoggle out of the cavern and into the sunlight. Sarah took him to the edge of the Labrynith where the dress had materialized.  
  
After they departed the sight of the guards, Sarah stopped and withdrew the key. She unshackled her old friend. As Hoggle rubbed his wrist, Sarah noticed the jewels she had once taken from him were missing. She looked around at the hedges. They were wilted and brown. She turned back to Hoggle and embraced him.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sarah explained what had occurred since she left her house. Hoggle's eyes widened.  
  
"How did you get in there?" she asked.  
  
"I was working one day a month ago and suddenly, I was blindfolded and drugged. When I woke, I was in that cage," said Hoggle. He looked at Sarah.  
  
"His Majesty would be pleased to see you, Sarah," he said. The mention of Jareth sent her stomach spiraling, anger twirled in her.  
  
"Is this," she spat, gesturing to the dying Labyrinth, "his doing?"  
  
Hoggle shook his head. "I don't know what it is. All I know is that the Labyrinth is changing and not for the good."  
  
"We need to get to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and see Jareth," said Sarah, looking around the hedge, hearing voices. Something wasn't right. "But how?" she asked.  
  
"I know how to get to the Center of the Labyrinth. I know I told you I didn't, but I didn't want to be thrown into the Bog," he said quickly, seeing the look on Sarah's face. He looked out around the hedge and moved quickly. Hoggle didn't have a good feeling about the guards. They moved past them and were apiece away, when the door opened and Franz and a tall snobby looking woman with red-hair emerged. The fat man pointed a finger at Sarah and Hoggle, hollering, "That's them!"  
  
"Run!" yelled Hoggle and they took off with the guards in pursuit.  
  
'Man! I wish I was in my normal clothes again or at least something easier to run in,' thought Sarah. Suddenly, she felt warm again and taking a moment to look down, she noticed she was in her jeans again.  
  
"Sarah look out!"  
  
Sarah didn't look fast enough. She felt the ground leave her feet as she fell.  
  
She fell quickly through the darkness and suddenly landed on something soft. Sarah looked around. It was a cavern with bright floating lights and flora and flauna. There was a thump next to her. Hoggle was laying flat on his back. He shook his head a couple times.  
  
"Hoggle, are you all right?" she asked, helping him up. He nodded.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, nervously as the lights began to notice them and flit dangerously around.  
  
"The Faery Lands," he whispered.  
  
Review, please. Come on. I know you want to... 


	4. Hey to my readersan apology

Hey to my readers!  
  
It's The Duchess here! I'm sorry I've not updated any of my stories in a while. I've been busy for a long time with school and such and unable to have access to my docs. I'm heading home soon so I should be updating in the next month! I promise! I hope you have not abandoned me! Destiny Intertwined, Rain..., and the others will have at least a chapter on them by May I hope after I return! Thanks for being patient and I appreciate your reading my stories!  
  
The Duchess 


End file.
